Rudy's Back
Rudy's Back is the 17th episode of Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizards ANT World Bunkin' Force. Plot Rudy, actually Vernon Davenport, returns to get Jack, Milton, Jerry, and Kim interested in buying his new dojo in California, meaning they must bid goodbye to the Kikiwakans, Time-travelers, and GMWorlders. Kick, Drew, and Aidan support the move. Transcript * 4:11Chase McFlyJack: Hey, Kim, guess what I got? * 4:11Duggie DavenportKim: what * 4:12Chase McFlyJack: I got an emial from Rudy * *Email * 4:13Duggie DavenportOK. Read IG * It * 4:13Chase McFlyJack: Dear Jack, * I have been feeling unwell lately * As such, I do not feel in a condition to run my new dogo in California * So now it is yours * Bring Kim, Jerry, and Milton, along with your offspring * I know some people who'd like Milton and Jerry * 4:14Duggie DavenportOK * 4:15Chase McFlyI will be stopping by to shwo you pictures tomorrow * Sinerely, Rudy * PS: Tell my father I know who he is * Sad that he's unwell... * Wait who is his father? * 4:16Duggie DavenportOk let's do what he says. I don't know. * 4:16Chase McFlyAnd getting a new dojo is a tough deciscion * Apparently, we know his father * 4:16Duggie DavenportMaybe Douglas * 4:16Chase McFlyJack: Naturally, he's everyone's father * (They go see him) * Douglas, does this man look like your son? (shows him picture) * 4:17Duggie DavenportDouglas: yeah. * That is Vernon * 4:18Chase McFlyJack: Ah, now the alphabet is complete * 4:18Duggie DavenportYeah. * 4:18Chase McFlyKim: Jack got a job offer in California, and we don't know if he should move * 4:19Duggie DavenportOK. Is Vernon asking you to? * 4:19Chase McFlyJack: Yep * 4:19Duggie DavenportIs Vernon OK * 4:20Chase McFlyKim: No * He's sick * He's comin here though because he reallyw ants to see us * 4:21Duggie DavenportOK. * 4:22Chase McFlyDo you think we shoudld o it? * 4:22Duggie DavenportMaybe you should go to him and do what he says. * 4:25Chase McFlyJack: Thanks * 4:25Duggie DavenportYou are welcome. Maybe I can meet Vernon * 4:26Chase McFlyKim: Great idea * Let's go break up team Kickin'-Wka * 4:26Duggie DavenportAlright * 4:27Chase McFly(they head over) * Kim: Zander, we need to break up Team Kickin'-Waka * Do you hear us, Lou, Griff, Emma, Tiffany, Ravi? * 4:28Duggie DavenportEveryone: yeah * 4:28Chase McFlyJack: Hope you break the news to the kids * 4:31Duggie DavenportOK * 4:31Chase McFlyOh, Kim, we didn't tell Kick * 4:31Duggie DavenportWe will * Kim: oh yeah * 4:31Chase McFly(they go home) * Jack: Kick, so, anyways, your Uncle Rudy just gave us his dojo in California * We're moving * What do ou think * 4:32Duggie DavenportKick: I approve * 4:32Chase McFlyJack: Great * (dials a number) * Hello, Jerry? * 4:33Duggie DavenportJerry: hey Jack! * 4:33Chase McFlyJack: So, you know, Rudy? * He gave me his dojo * So I'm moving * 4:34Duggie DavenportYeah, what is wrong with him * 4:34Chase McFlyAnd I can't move without * My best beds * *Buds * My best buds * He's sick * 4:34Duggie DavenportGreat. I will go tell Milton, I am so soryy * For him. How is Douglas * 4:35Chase McFlyDouglas is good and also Rudy's father * 4:35Duggie DavenportWhat! They completed the alphabet * 4:36Chase McFlyJack: Yep, he's Vernon * 4:36Duggie DavenportAlright * I always thought Milton was a Davenport though * 4:37Chase McFlyTell Aidan and Drew * How come? * 4:37Duggie DavenportHe was a genius inventor. * 4:37Chase McFlyJack: Oh yeah * 4:37Duggie DavenportBut Rudy can kick butt like his Dad * I will tell them. Don't worry * 4:38Chase McFlyJack: This will be so exciting * 4:39Duggie DavenportI know. * 4:39Chase McFlyKim and I will talk to Heather, Shelby, and Barry now * 4:39Duggie DavenportAbout what? * 4:39Chase McFlyJust going to tell them we're moving * (he goes) * 4:41Duggie DavenportOK * 4:41Chase McFlyJack: Heather? * Can I see you for a minute? * 4:41Duggie DavenportHeather: yes * What is it BRI * Brother * 4:41Chase McFlyJack: We're moving * To California * Me, Kim, Jerry, Milton, Aidan, Kick, and Drew * 4:42Duggie DavenportOK * 4:43Chase McFlyPleas tell Annie, Shelly, Barry Jr, Shelby, and Barry * And Naldo Jr * 4:43Duggie DavenportOK * 4:44Chase McFlyMeanwhile.. * Kim: Evelyn, can I see your for a second? * 4:45Duggie DavenportEvelyn: yeah sister in law * 4:45Chase McFlyKim: Jack, Aidan, Drew, Kick, Jerry, Milton, and I are moving' * 4:45Duggie DavenportOK * 4:46Chase McFlyPlease tell Riley, Louis, Lucas, Zay, Samantha, Doug, Angela, Farkle, Smackle, Evie, and those other people * Thanks * 4:46Duggie DavenportOK * 4:47Chase McFly(Kim and Jack return) * Jack: Well, I guess it's official * We'e moving * 4:47Duggie DavenportAlright * 4:49Chase McFlyJack: Is that Rudy's car? * 4:49Duggie DavenportYeah * 4:49Chase McFlyRudy: I'm back! * Hey, Jack, Jerry, Milton, Kim, you kids * So good to see you! * 4:50Duggie DavenportHey Rudy. Your dad is in town * 4:50Chase McFlyRudy: Yay, I was hoping so * 4:50Duggie DavenportHe is coming to visit * 4:51Chase McFlyRudy: Great * 4:51Duggie DavenportDouglas: knocks on door. * 4:52Chase McFlyJack: Hey, Douglas * Rudy's right here * Rudy: Dad! (gives him a hug) * 4:52Duggie DavenportThere you are son! * 4:52Chase McFlyRudy: Nice to finally meet you * 4:52Duggie DavenportMe as well to you * 4:53Chase McFlyRudy: Well, have a nice life, Douglas * 4:54Duggie DavenportWait you don't want me here any longer maybe I can help. * 4:54Chase McFlyMaybe we'll cross paths again in the future * 4:54Duggie DavenportI know what happened * 4:54Chase McFlyRudy: No my chauffer is on a tight schedule * 4:54Duggie DavenportOK * 4:54Chase McFlyWe need to leave literally in a few seconds * 4:54Duggie DavenportOK * 4:55Chase McFlyJack: Cya around! * 4:55Duggie DavenportOK. * 4:55Chase McFly(they get in the car and wave) * (episode ends) Cast Main Cast * Sabrina Carpenter as Evie Matthews and Evelyn Davenport-Matthews * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport and Doug Matthews * Landry Bender as Heather Montoya and Ann Montoya * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Friar and Ruby Friar * Sierra McCormick as Tessa Ross * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Madison Pettis as Janelle Dooley and Rebecca Dooley * Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus * Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg * Uriah Shelton as Josh Matthews * Amir-Mitchell Townes as Zay Babineaux * Cecelia Balagot as Isadora Minkus and Angela Minkus * Pepi Sonuga as Samantha Babineaux and Crossbow * Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar and Louis Friar * Lauren Taylor as Shelby Eisenberg and Shelly Eisenberg * Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya Jr * Allie DeBerry as Paisley Houndstooth * Leo Howard as Jack Brewer * Olivia Holt as Kim Crawford and Kick Brewer * Dylan Riley Snyder as Milton Krupnick and Drew Krupnick * Mateo Arias as Jerry Martinez and Aidan Martinez * Peyton List as Emma Davenport and Evangeline Davenport * Karan Brar as Ravi Ross and Ravi Ross Jr. (voice) * Raphael Alejandro or Kevin Quinn as (Mateo) Zander Davenport and Christopher Davenport * Mallory Mahoney or Nina Lu as Destiny/Tiffany Ross * Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross * Lincoln Melcher as Griff McCormick and Benjamin McCormick * Miranda May as Lou McCormick * Nathan Arenas or Will Buie Jr. as Jorge Ramirez or Finn Sawyer Recurring Cast Jason Earles as Vernon "Rudy" Davenport Category:2021 Category:2038 Category:Episodes Category:Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force Season 1